Riekling (Dragonborn)
Rieklings are creatures that appear in . They tend to live in small tribes in caves, ancient ruins and even mountain peaks. They are hostile in nature, but individually pose little threat. They typically rely on strength in numbers and a small group can quickly overwhelm an enemy. Culture Rieklings typically hold a rank or job within the tribe. This includes positions such as hunters, scouts and warriors. They admire strength and power and the chief of a tribe is typically the strongest member. Often when a chief becomes too old or weak to rule, a stronger Riekling can challenge him for leadership and the victor is recognised as chief. On occasion, Rieklings may even pledge allegiance to a non-Riekling. Riekling habitats can give insight into the level of intelligence. They are known to hoard various goods and valuable items, such a jewels and animal furs. Some tribes understand the concept of worship and will build shrines to this higher power. They have a basic form of language that they use to communicate with each other, and have even developed songs and war chants. They have also domesticated the bristleback and use them as mounts in their raids. Despite their intelligence, they are extremely hostile and generally respond with violence to any contact with the citizens of Solstheim. They rarely venture far from their habitats and prefer to keep near their lairs. Interactions The Chief of Thirsk Hall During this quest, an intelligent Riekling Chief is encountered in Thirsk Mead Hall. He asks the Dragonborn to perform a series of favors that culminates in an attack on the former owners of the mead hall. After completing the quest, the Riekling tribe of Thirsk Mead Hall will consider the Dragonborn their leader, and several members will become available as followers. In addition, groups of three Riekling Hunters can be randomly encountered throughout Solstheim, they may be either in the open world or within dungeons and will aid the Dragonborn in combat. Potential followers Once the rank of Riekling Chief has been reached in the aformentioned quest, one Riekling from Thirks can serve as a follower. They can follow basic commands and their inventory can be accessed, but they are still considered pets and therefore do not take up a follower spot. They cannot wield weapons other than Riekling Spears, however arrows can be given to them. These will take the place of the spear as its equipped weapon, however this change may only be temporary. They also can be given armor which they will equip, but it will not be visible on their body. Locations The can be found in the following locations: *Bristleback Cave *Broken Tusk Mine *Castle Karstaag Caverns *Castle Karstaag Ruins *Glacial Cave *Moesring Pass *Frossel *Benkongerike *Fahlbtharz *Thirsk Mead Hall Combat Rieklings often fight in groups and will use Riekling Spears as both melee and ranged weaponry. These spears can be looted, but are instead used as arrows due to the fact that they are too small to be used as a proper spear. Variants Mounted Riekling Riekling Charger Riekling Hunter Riekling Scout Riekling Warrior Riekling Rider Quotes *''"Agaroo?"'' *''"Awafalagahuka."'' *''"Bagaru!"'' *''"Belifakathoooookawa."'' *''"Boo cha."'' *''"Boool eekasa!"'' *''"Brelfik?"'' *''"Buruuuwah!"'' *''"Eerelaya."'' *''"Falaraga!"'' *''"Faa thoo."'' *''"Hrawwaaaa!"'' *''"Hufwah!"'' *''"Huuuuwargh!"'' *''"Jyyyyyyyoooooor!"'' *''"Kalafoo!"'' *''"Koolawasa!"'' *''"Meeelaaak"'' *''"Moooong cha!"'' *''"Muwafathoo."'' *''"Woocha!"'' Appearances * * Category:Dragonborn: Creatures